


sing to me your affections

by brokenstereotype



Category: One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Alleyway Hanky Panky, Bottom Shawn, Flirting Via Singing, M/M, Street Musicians, Top Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenstereotype/pseuds/brokenstereotype
Summary: Niall and Shawn sing to each other from across the street and then sing their moans to each other in the alleyway.





	sing to me your affections

The corner on twelfth street is _Niall’s_ corner, okay. Well, it’s also One Sock Henry’s corner, but he lives in the tent set up under the overhang. Plus, he shares his granola bars with Niall, so they coexist peacefully.

The point is, Niall has been coming to this corner every day for the past six months and lays out his open guitar case and sings to the people walking about on the sidewalk. The Starbucks across the street gives him free refills when it’s hotter than hell out and sometimes they keep the door open for their customers to enjoy his playing.

So, when Niall arrives at his corner one beautiful morning and sees some young  _pretty boy_ across the street strumming at a guitar and singing to the fucking  _birds_ or something, cause there sure as hell ain't nobody walking merrily down the sidewalk at nine in the morning, Niall  _seethes_. This is  _his_ corner and he tries to communicate that with the power of his anger waves. Chemo signals are a thing, right? The boy should be  _suffocating_ in Niall's rage by now.

But, no. Said pretty boy is singing around a full smile. And it's so  _happy_ and  _beautiful_ and Niall  _hates_. 

"Been out here since six," One Sock Henry says from inside of his tent, his words whistling around the two lone teeth in his mouth. "Thought I was dead for a minute, but it was just that boy with the voice of an angel." Niall frowns because Henry's never sounded that  _wistful_ whenever Niall sings.

Ugh. How is it fair that pretty boy gets the looks and the voice? It has to balance out somewhere, right? Maybe he's got a flat - nope, he's blessed with a nice, tight ass. So unfair.

Whatever. All's fair in love and war and all that. Who even said that? They obviously have never had to sing for their next meal. 

One Sock Henry's bare foot pokes out of his tent and Niall watches as it sways and taps along to the melody coming from across the street. Henry obviously knows no loyalty.  _Niall_ does. Him and this corner have been living in joyous harmony for six months. 

Game face on, he takes his guitar out of the case.

The boy is playing something soft and lovely, words sung around an open mouth full of smiling teeth.

Niall tunes his guitar while barely looking at it and then starts playing.  _Loud_. And he sings even louder, overpowering the boy's voice and carrying out across the street. The boy's head snaps to attention, fingers hesitating on the strings and his voice cracks,  _Good._

Henry pokes his head out with a surprised look on his face. Niall winks at him and Henry shakes his head, retreating back into his tent.

Niall looks back to the boy, expecting to see a look of annoyance twisting up that pretty mouth. Instead, what he's met with is eyes as bright as the beaming smile the boy directs at him and his full, undivided attention. He looks interested and like this is all pleasant to him. 

The boy smiles in the face of a threat. Niall - well, he kind of melts. A little. Not enough to back down, though. Nope. With the boy smiling at him, Niall renews his efforts, letting his voice slip loose and husky. He sings about  _a brand new day_ and stares down the boy across the street with hard eyes.

The boy joins in seamlessly, countering Niall's folkier sound with a lighter, airy tinkling. Niall frowns and he  _laughs._ It sounds young and full of all the great expectations of the world. It pings against Niall's heart and makes blood rush to his ears.

And then he starts to sing. Well, not really. He mainly just lets his voice flow out in lilt-y  _la la la_ 's and follows along with Niall's lead on the guitar. Niall is so focused on the boy that he doesn't notice when an old lady with a cat on a leash drops a five in his guitar case. He also doesn't realize that he's taken a step towards the other side of the street until a car honks its horn and jerks around him, swearing out the window.

Niall blinks, heart hammering and then it's silent. He looks up, but the boy isn't there. He's moved down the side of his street to the intersection, where he's being handed a clear plastic cup full of ice water.

And okay. No.  _Fuck_ that. That's the last straw. Not only did he take his corner, pretty boy has also claimed his free beverages from Starbucks.

His thumb nail catches on one of the strings of his guitar and the sound resounds throughout the barren street. He makes sure to look both ways this time and then stomps across the street until he's a few paces away from the boy.

His heart is doing some weird floppy thing, the fucking traitor. The boy may be pretty, but he's also a threat to Niall's livelihood. And also a thief. Yeah. He's a  _terrible_ person. Devil in disguise of an angel and all that.

So, while the boy is laughing along with Jenny, who  _used_ to be Niall's favorite barista, Niall storms up to him and hopes that the weight of his glare knocks the smile off of the boy's face. It doesn't. 

"Who are you?" Niall demands. Pretty boy turns to him and his smile doesn't falter, just turns into something more reserved and cautionary. Jenny smirks, eyebrows bunching up and she makes no move to leave. The door is open and Niall can see the two workers behind the counter tilt their heads to get a better look at what's going on. Must be a slow day.

"Shawn Mendes," Pretty boy says. In Niall's head, the evil voices that he tries to block out chant the name and try it out around a moan just to torture him. "And you are?" He asks with a cock of his head. Niall rears back at the  _audacity_ of this person. He isn't allowed to ask Niall something so mundane like his name and sound like he couldn't care less. It's rude.

Niall's jaw ticks and chews around a dozen insults he wants to spit out. But then Jenny, who is not only Niall's ex-favorite barista but now also his  _nemesis_ , says loudly, "Niall! I've saved you a blueberry muffin and a strawberry tea." And she smiles with too much menace for it to be genuine. How does one go about suing Starbucks for harassment? He should ask Henry.

Shawn (because whenever he calls him  _pretty boy_ in his head, the voices illuminate the sound with a dreamy sigh) gives him a very through once over. Seriously, his eyes sweep from the tips of his shoes to the wrinkles in his frown. And then his chest puffs out on an inward laugh. 

"Right. Well," He turns towards Jenny. "Thank you so much for the water, I hope I haven't bothered you too much with my screeching." He jokes. And they share a laugh and Jenny touches his arm. Ugh. And then Shawn just - he walks away. Once he's a good ten feet away, he looks over his shoulder and his grin turns  _feral_. 

Niall may have just been caught watching his ass. Oops.

"It was lovely meeting you,  _Niall_." He says his name all dark and sexual. What the fuck.

Niall, well, he has nothing to say. Which rarely happens. he just stares dumbfounded as the object of his frustration saunters away, back to his corner. 

Jenny laughs, choppy and muffled like she's trying to smother it with her palm. Niall glares at her, betrayed.

"He kept asking about you." She says with a shrug. And then she  _also_ walks away from Niall, back into her place of employment. Niall doesn't look at her ass when she leaves and he's not sure what that says about him. Or, he  _does_ but like hell is he acknowledging it.

* * *

"You should appreciate the small things in life, Little One." Henry says the next morning. He's been listening to Niall rant about Shawn for the better part of the hour and he's taken it all in stride with only one or two exhausted sighs. 

"I do, Henry. You  _know_ i do." It's why they get along so well. But, well. "It's just - he's  _good. Brilliant._ How do i compete with that?" He asks with a hint of desperation. 

"You don't." Henry says all easy and breezy. Niall frowns.

"There's too much of that in the world. Why do you think I'm here and not off piloting a plane across the Atlantic?" He doesnt sound bitter but Niall's heard Henry wax poetry about his dreams to travel the world. Just as much as Henry has heard Niall daydreaming about  _touring_ the world.

"What if I'm not good enough?" He whispers.

Henry smiles, soft and assuring. "You know you are. And so is he. But, you're not the  _same_ , Little. Your dreams are just as important as is."

Damn Henry and his optimism. 

Nialls plucks at his guitar absently. He sings the words in his head, lines of misery turned hopeful but before he can voice them aloud with his music, that soft voice across the street carries out over the sound of traffic and mindless chatter, accompanying his guitar.

" _Help me, it's like the walls are caving in."_

Niall looks up and Shawn's looking back at him. His own guitar lays across his lap, silent. Niall continues to pluck at the strings, a slow sad sound filling the streets. He adds his own words in place of Shawn's.

_"When you know that something's missing, in the dark, we're barely hanging on."_

They trade their own lyrics and stories back and forth, somehow creating something beautiful with two different views. 

People pause in their persuits of theit everyday lives to listen. Jenny's wiping down the counter with a sweet smile on her face and Niall can see that she closes her eyes as their music floats in through the open door.

When Niall lets the last chord ressonate in the open air, it's like the entire world holds its breath. Some people have their phones out and flicking back and forth between them. Niall looks over at Henry and all he does is nod to him. 

With nothing but white noise in his head, Niall places his guitar down and walks across the street. Henry always keeps an eye out for his beloved, so Niall's not worried about it getting stolen or trashed. He's only thinking about what he's refused to put too much thought into.

Shawn meets his gaze head on and for once, he's not smiling. Up close like this, Niall can see the bags under his eyes and the sag of his shoulders. He looks young, sure, but also like he's carried his own weight of the world on his back.

Heart thundering, he reaches out for Shawn's wrist and tugs him in the direction if the alleyway right around the corner. It's small and damp, barely any light allowed in due to the rotted overhang of the abandoned insurance building. 

"Wha-" Shawn starts to protest, but it sounds weak and resigned. He doesn't put up a fight when Niall pushes him up against the wall and then they just stare at each other. Niall can feel how hard they're both breathing from where their chests are pressed together. 

Shawn inhales deep and shaky through his nose. It's like a bull ready to charge. His eyes are wet with anger.

"You're such an asshole." Shawn says. He fists his hands in the material of Niall's ratty shirt, twisting tight until all Niall can feel is the beating of his own heart. 

"Yeah." He agrees. "But, I'm not going to apologize. Something tells me that you can be just as much of an ass I am." How the fuck did that manage to come out all flirty and snarky? The little voice in his head laughs in triumphant glee. 

"Also," He says, trying to get his head back on straight. "How old are you? You look barely legal." It would sound disapproving and disgusted if he wasn't too busy staring at Shawn's mouth. Please be legal. You know, so he wouldn't feel so bad about being a raging dick to a minor. Yeah.

"Fuck you, I'm twenty." Shawn bites out. Niall breathes out a sigh of relief. And then he presses their lips together. They kiss rough and messy, teeth biting at lips and mouths trying to dominate over the other. It's all of the pent up frustration, sexual and in general, that has them tugging at each other's shirts and pulling them roughly over heads in a nasty alleyway. 

Shawn's Niall's scratch at his bare back as Niall's hands grip tight to his waist. At least there's an empty dumpster blocking them from view of the street.

"Can't believe," Shawn mutters between biting kisses and the gasps as Niall hauls in him tight by his ass. "I thought you were so attractive and then you turned out to be  _such an asshole_." He stresses between his teeth. Niall bites at his neck. Hopefully it'll leave a mark and then he can sing about  _that_.

"Right back at ya," Niall says, but he's too focused on reducing him to an absolute mess with his mouth and hands. Speaking of which, he quickly unfastens Shawn's pants and opens them enough to shove his hand down his underwear and grab his cock with a firm hold. Shawn moans like he's been offended.

The sound of their loud breathing bounces off of the brick walls and Niall thinks about sucking him off, making him come in his mouth. But then he thinks about that ass and he files that imagine away for a later date. He wants to have this boy every single way he can have him.

"I may be an asshole, but baby, you're the one that's going to get  _fucked_ by an asshole." He says against Shawn's ear, letting his lips graze the skin so that he can feel each and every syllable. He twists his wrist and thumbs at the head, feeling a curl of satisfaction in his tummy at the buckle of Shawn's legs.

Shawn pushes at his own pants and underwear, until they pool around his ankles and promptly turns himself to face the wall. Niall is surprised for a second and the he smirks when he realizes that Shawn only did that so he wouldn't have to obey to Niall's instructions. Clever boy. Niall's impressed. And very, very turned on.

" _Mmmm_." He hums, admiring the view of  _that ass_ while he tugs his own hard dick out of his pants. He gives it a consolatory stroke, but really, he doesn't need any additional help to stay hard. Shawn's fingernails scrape against the brick of the wall.

"You gonna do something, or just  _stare_ like you always do from across the street?" He's teasing and there's a glint in his eyes that is equal parts attractive and challenging. Niall smacks his butt lightly just to see it jiggle.

"Let's see if you moan as pretty as you sing." He muses and slicks up his fingers with his own saliva. Despite their bickering, he takes his time with opening him up, not wanting to hurt him but at the same time wanting to make him  _scream_. Shawn's legs are trembling by the time he has three fingers pushing and thrusting in him and Niall's not fairing much better. He practically molds himself to Shawn's back as he lines up, breathing hot and heavy in his ear.

" _Sing_ for me, love." He says as he pushes in and they moan together, like they sang together and it's just as beautiful. Niall moves against him, hooking an arm around his waist so that his skin keeps away from the brick. Shawn meets him thrust for thrust, hanging his head down between his shoulders and pushing off of the wall with strong hands.

Niall nudges at his foot so that he'll spread his legs as far apart as they'll go with his pants restricting his angle and then he lets loose and snaps his hips like a fast paced metronome. They grunt and gasp and fuck like they're fighting. 

Shawn's breath hitches and his voice knocks up a few octaves, bringing a hand down to jack himself fast and uncoordinated. He's close andNiall's right there with him. It's like a race, but Niall's not sure who he wants to win at this point. The thought of feeling Shawn clenching down on his dick makes his hips falter in their thrusts and Shawn pants as his foot slips against the grimy pavement, changing the angle and then he moans high and in staccato bursts.

"When you become a star, you're gonna remember this. Remember  _me._ I think I'll always remember you, pretty boy." He's speaking without thinking, just voicing his thoughts aloud. He grips tighter to Shawn's hips but his hands are sweaty and he ends up caressing the skin there and settling his thrusts into something more pleasurable for the both of them.

"When _you_ become a star -  _ohh fuck_ , write a song about me, lover boy." There's a smile in his voice and Niall groans, long and drawn out, already thinking about the down or so pages of lyrics he's written about this beautiful, maddening person. He starts cumming and he comes  _hard_ , the world sweeping out beneath his feet. He feels boneless and breathless and everything in between. Shawn strokes himself a handful more times and then he's shooting off against the wall, voice pitched high on a sigh.

Niall leans against his back, pulling out once he's gone soft and oversensitive. He brings his fingers down to play at the come leaking out of Shawn's hole and slips a finger in absently.

"There's more than one star in the sky." Niall says. He doesn't even know if it makes sense, but he supposes that Henry would appreciate the optimism.

Shawn's laugh is bright and happy as Niall pulls up his pants. 

For once, Niall lets himself smile back and doesn't try to hide it.

 

 


End file.
